


“Do You Regret It?”

by malecnificenttyrus11



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: Andi Mack - Freeform, Confessions, Cyrus Goodman - Freeform, Disaster Gay TJ, Kissing, Regret, T.J. Kippen - Freeform, Tyrus - Freeform, Tyrus Angst, angst w/ happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecnificenttyrus11/pseuds/malecnificenttyrus11
Summary: TJ Kippen is thrilled to finally spend some time with his best friend following the whole ‘Jonah Beck’ fiasco. When the opportunity presents itself, TJ invites Cyrus over to watch a movie. What happens when TJ makes an impulsive decision that could change his relationship with Cyrus forever. How does Cyrus react when TJ kisses him...and seems to regret it? Will TJ lose Cyrus for good?





	“Do You Regret It?”

TJ wasn’t sure how it happened, but one minute he was sat next to Cyrus watching a movie, and the next thing he knew...he leaned in to kiss Cyrus.

TJ’s parents had gone out for the night, leaving TJ the entire house to himself. Naturally, TJ extended an invitation to Cyrus to come over and watch a movie...which had kinda become a usual routine for them. When Cyrus had immediately accepted the invitation, TJ was ecstatic. They hadn’t gotten a chance to spend time together since before the whole ‘Jonah’ fiasco...so TJ was excited to get things back to normal between them.

This, however, was not what he had in mind.

Cyrus had decided to watch ‘Love, Simon.’ and TJ willingly agreed...as he was incapable of saying no to Cyrus. They sat side-by-side on TJ’s couch, both completely invested in the movie.

At one point, Cyrus had started to cry, leaning his head onto TJ’s shoulder for support. TJ’s heart immediately started to race, but he tried to ignore the feeling.

Cyrus let out a sniffle, snuggling closer to TJ. TJ turned his attention to Cyrus, eyes widening when he saw tears falling from Cyrus’ eyes. Hesitantly, he reached forward to wipe the tears away with his thumb.

Cyrus smiled gratefully at him.

“Sorry, I am such a crybaby...but I can’t help it. They’re just perfect for each other.” Cyrus laughs, wiping at his eyes. TJ shakes his head.

“Underdog...you are not a crybaby. I think that it’s adorable how emotional you are over this movie.” TJ smiles, and Cyrus blushes.

Cyrus turns back to the movie, and TJ’s eyes stay focused on Cyrus. He takes in every single detail of the boy...shamelessly staring at him by this point. TJ was almost completely in denial...but he knew that his feelings for Cyrus had developed far beyond friendship.

Feeling brave, TJ turned Cyrus’ face slowly, looking directly into his eyes. Cyrus’ heart was racing. TJ leaned in slowly, connecting their lips together. The kiss was short, and TJ almost immediately broke away, jumping up from the couch.

Cyrus sat frozen in his spot...still in disbelief of what just happened. Did his best friend, who also was coincidentally his crush, just kiss him? Cyrus didn’t want to get his hopes up...but a small part of him started to believe TJ reciprocated his feelings.

“TJ?...” Cyrus breathed out, and TJ ran a stressed hand through his hair...pacing back and fourth.

“Cyrus...that shouldn’t have happened. I-I just got emotional over the movie and...I’m sorry.” TJ apologized, a frustrated look on his face. Cyrus shook his head.

“No, it’s okay-“ Cyrus started, but TJ interrupted him.

“No...no it’s not. It was a mistake.” TJ groaned. Cyrus’ heart dropped at those words...did TJ regret kissing him? Was Cyrus that undesirable.

Who was he kidding...he already knew going into this friendship that he was way out of TJ’s league. He was lucky enough TJ even wanted to be his friend...and he never expected his feelings to be returned. But, confirmation of this completely shattered him.

Cyrus frowned.

“Do...do you regret it?” Cyrus questions in a shaky voice, standing up to slowly walk over to TJ. TJ avoids his eyes, staying silent.

“TJ...” Cyrus breathes out, reaching out to touch his arm. TJ snaps his arm away like he’s been burnt. Cyrus flinches at the reactionOh.

“Do you regret it?” Cyrus questions again, standing closer to TJ. TJ nods, and Cyrus feels his eyes starting to sting.

He slowly backs away from TJ...tears welling up in his eyes.

“Oh...I-I...I just thought...” Cyrus stutters out, unable to finish his sentence. TJ looks up at Cyrus, frowning immediately as he is filled with regret.

“Underdog, I...” TJ sighs, starting to walk forward. Cyrus backs away, putting a hand up to stop TJ from coming closer.

Cyrus shakes his head, tears welling up in his eyes.

“D-don’t. I get it, TJ. I was stupid for ever thinking I had a c-chance with you. Why would you EVER l-like me, right?” Cyrus chokes out.

Cyrus lets out a broken sob, storming past TJ to the door.

“Cyrus, wait! Please!” TJ pleads, following after him. Cyrus turns back to look at TJ, and TJ’s heart breaks at how devastated Cyrus looks. He’s never seen Cyrus look like this before.

It kills him.

“TJ...just don’t. You may regret it...but just so you know, I never would.” Cyrus cries out, storming out of the door and slamming it shut behind him. TJ is frozen in his spot, tears burning behind his eyes.

He wants to go after Cyrus...beg him to stay. But, it’s like he’s paralyzed...numb.

TJ doesn’t know what just happened, but all he does know is that he doesn’t regret kissing Cyrus. He never would...

He fucked up.

TJ groans, pulling at his hair as he makes his way up to his room. He sits down on his bed, letting out a sob. He may have just lost Cyrus for good this time.  
-  
Cyrus stormed out of TJ’s house and down the stairs, quickly making his way down the sidewalk in the direction of his house.

He rubs furiously at his eyes, the tears still falling. He couldn’t believe how stupid he was, thinking someone like TJ Kippen could ever like him. 

Well...he got the message loud and clear. Although rejection hurt more from TJ Kippen than any of his previous crushes...he knew that he’d have to move on.

Cyrus quickened his pace, getting home and locking himself in his room.  
-  
It was midnight, and TJ was unable to fall asleep. He couldn’t help but be overcome with guilt and regret over what just happened between him and Cyrus. 

It started to downpour, and TJ laughed at the irony of the timing. He sighed, looking at his clock. He evidently was not going to be able to sleep without fixing things between him and Cyrus. He needed to do something, fast.

TJ jumped out of his bed, throwing on clothes and running down the stairs...making his way out of the house.

He needed to see Cyrus.  
-  
Cyrus was laying in bed, unable to fall asleep. He kept thinking about what happened earlier that night. How TJ had kissed him, and for a second he felt like TJ might feel the same. And then...TJ said he regretted kissing Cyrus...and suddenly Cyrus was devastated.

The life of Cyrus Goodman, just full of disappointment.

It was raining, and Cyrus almost laughed at how ironic it was. It fit the situation all too well. He sighed, turning onto his side and closing his eyes.

Cyrus jumped when he heard something hit his window. He ignored the sound, closing his eyes. When the sound persisted, Cyrus stood up, making his way over to the window.

Was that...TJ? Throwing rocks at his window? Cyrus’ eyes widened, seeing TJ standing out in the pouring rain.

Cyrus sighed, wrapping a blanket around himself and slowly making his way downstairs. When he got to the door...he hesitated, finally opening the door and stepping onto the porch.

“TJ? What are you doing here? And why are you throwing rocks at my window like some romance film?” Cyrus questions softly. TJ drops a rock from his hand, frowning.

“Cyrus...I’m sorry.” TJ said, looking down at the ground. He was drenched and shivering from the cold rain, but was more focused on Cyrus than anything.

Cyrus’ eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Why are you apologizing, TJ. At least you were honest with me that you regretted it.” Cyrus shrugged, bringing the blanket closer to himself. TJ shook his head, walking closer to Cyrus.

“I’m apologizing for the way I acted. Cyrus...I...I won’t lie to you. I do regret something, but that something is NOT kissing you. I don’t regret that at all.” TJ yells over the rain. 

“You made it pretty clear that you regret kissing me. I don’t blame you.” Cyrus sighed. TJ walked closer, frowning at Cyrus.

“I don’t regret kissing you Cyrus! I’ve always wanted to kiss you! Since the moment I met you.” TJ confesses, and Cyrus’ eyes widen.

“Then, why did you agree when I asked if you regretted it?” Cyrus questions. TJ takes a deep breath, walking up the stairs to Cyrus’ front porch.

“Because, Cyrus...I regretted not doing it sooner. I regretted how I reacted to it. I never meant to hurt you.” TJ pleads. Cyrus nods slowly.

“So...you didn’t regret kissing me?” Cyrus questions softly, eyes meeting TJ’s. TJ shakes his head, walking forward to rest a hand against Cyrus’ cheek...his thumb stroking it softly.

“Underdog...I could never regret anything about you. Especially not that. Because...I like you.” TJ admits, and Cyrus’ heart starts racing.

“Y-you do?” Cyrus asks. TJ nods, smiling softly at him.

Cyrus leans forward, connecting their lips together. He wraps his arms around TJ’s neck, and TJ rests a hand on Cyrus’ lower back. The kiss is awkward and desperate, but completely perfect.

TJ pulls away breathlessly, resting his forehead against Cyrus’.

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that...” TJ breathes out. Cyrus laughs.

“I could say the same thing.” Cyrus agrees.

“Well...would you mind if I...did it again?” TJ questions, and Cyrus shakes his head.

TJ starts to lean in, but Cyrus leans away.

“I wouldn’t mind it...but, could we do it inside? Because I kind of don’t want my boyfriend to get a cold.” Cyrus laughs. TJ rolls his eyes fondly, nodding.

“I suppose that will work. But, allow me to carry MY boyfriend over the threshold.” TJ jokes, and Cyrus lets out a scream when TJ picks him up.

Cyrus wraps his legs around TJ’s waist, chuckling as TJ carries him inside.

“You’re such a dork, TJ Kippen. First, throwing the rocks at my window...now carrying me across the threshold?” Cyrus teases. TJ rolls his eyes.

“You forgot the part where I also kissed you in the rain...” TJ laughs, and Cyrus nods.

“True...completely cheesy.” Cyrus teases.

TJ shrugs, “Maybe...but you, Cyrus Goodman...deserve all of the cheesiness that I have to offer.” He smiles.

Cyrus rolls his eyes, leaning in to kiss TJ again.

TJ ended up getting a cold from the rain, later giving it to Cyrus. But, that was okay. Because both TJ and Cyrus ended up with something they wanted more than anything.

Each other.


End file.
